Aurora
by ScullyBones
Summary: Loosely taken from Twilight, but really my own version on Twilight. Alice/Bella Story and my first fanfic technically so any critique's would be appreciated. T for now but plan on changing it later on :D
1. Chapter 1

***** I just want to warn everyone that this is a complete different version of Twilight and it's also my first story. I would love any ideas/suggestions/comments positive or negative. I have most of the story written out already I just have to type it but I have already noticed that as I type I am changing things LOL so please bare with me, I hope to have updates as soon as possible and work with anything you have to throw at me :D

**Note: Since I did say this is a complete different version on twilight I want to warn you I did add a character. Jocelyn who is Bella's youngest sister and I did do this on purpose because eventually it will all tie in with the Cullen's.

The police cruiser pulls up to Charlie's tiny white house that he has occupied now for the last 18 years. It still looks exactly the same besides some chipped paint and new fishing gear scattered on the porch. I reach in back and shake Jocelyn who was lulled asleep by the rain and the long drive from the airport. I can barely reach her and I realize I am going to have to get out of the car and endure the rain to wake her up. I count silently to myself and race out the door when I hit three. She wakes easily now that I can shake her properly and I grab my bag next to her trying to get out of this weather as soon as possible. Charlie lets us know that he will grab our bags and we race inside not wanting to be wet anymore. It's the first thing Charlie has said to us since hello at the airport, I know this all came as a big shock to him but he is talking even less now than he ever has, even during the divorce. Not really having a hand in our raising after my mom left him, he is now stuck with a 17 year old on her last year of high school and a 16 year old who is just got her permit. I had a feeling even if he was a talker he would be at lost for words in our present situation.

"Thanks Cha- Dad" I shout half way up the stairs, as my foot hits the last step at the top I realize I should have been paying more attention, especially in the rain. I land on top of Jocelyn at the bottom of the steps and immediately feel guilty about falling into her.

"Nice job butter toes" Jocelyn throws at me, its her little nickname for me and she knows that usually it would start a bickering match that would last for hours but after the last couple of weeks I don't have the energy in me, I just turn around and lend her a hand up, I don't even get a chance to apologize because she has passed me and is up the stairs and inside. Although I do notice that her back is completely soaked and caked in mud and I add another layer of guilt pile on top of a huge stack already there.

Charlie finally has everything in and I bring my bags up to my old room. I am cautious walking into it, knowing the last time I was here 4 years ago; I was a complete different person. The walls are lined with boy band posters that phase only lasting the couple months I was here thank god. As soon as I got home and realized I was acting like every other teenager in America, I understood how stupid I was being and quickly put a halt to any of the nonsense. I would like to think that I am more of an independent thinker and now I appreciate original thought more than anything.

I can hear Jocelyn banging around next door and I quickly shut my door so I can unpack in peace. Most of our things from Phoenix were shipped here the day after the funeral and a couple of hours and 8 boxes later almost everything that can fit has found a place and all of my old stuff has been thrown away knowing I will never want to be reminded of that stage of my life.

Charlie has ordered a pizza for dinner and I quickly remember Charlie's horrible cooking the last time I visited. I quickly offer my services and make it clear that I mostly cooked in Phoenix so it wouldn't be a bother. He agrees and I can tell he is happy by the prospect of a home cooked meal.

"So first day of school on Monday huh"

Ugh...I can't believe I have to start so soon. The high school is just a hop skip and a jump down the road as was most things in Forks. Which I suppose was lucky since I hadn't secured a car yet. My mother and her fiancé had been trying to figure something out before everything....well now here I was starting my senior year of high school with no mother, no car and no sun. My how the tides have turned.


	2. Chapter 2

***THANK YOU everyone who commented! I know it wasn't much to start out with, but I just wanted people to get the general idea before I indulged into the rest of the story! Enjoy!!

The weekend flies by quickly, I run around trying to stock the kitchen as best I can and check out the local library and their depleted stock of books. I take a mental note to look online to see where the nearest bookstores are shuddering at the thought of having to drive my car anywhere far with how high the gas prices are rising.

My alarm clock signals the start of Monday and I cover my head up hoping that maybe all of this is a dream. Jocelyn and I stumble around each other in the bathroom, not really sure what the other is doing. Our routines are all messed up and we have never had to share a sink before. Finally I just give up and head down for breakfast; nothing really seems worth it anymore.

Jocelyn and I are eating cereal at the table when we hear a huge rumble of an engine pull into our driveway. Charlie had left early for work and had not mentioned to us anyone who should be stopping by. I head to the front window and peak out the curtains. Charlie is sitting in the driver's seat of a faded rustic red 50's styles truck. It's full of curves and has a front full of iron that would do damage to anything it could hit and leave me unharmed. He waves me out and I grab my coat yelling to Joce that Charlie is here with a truck.

"Dad?" I ask trying to remind myself not to use his first name.

"Hey Bells, I know it's not much but an old friend of mine, Billy, Billy Black you remember his family from La Push. Well he mentioned to me a few months ago that he wanted to sell this thing and I know you don't have a car, so if you don't mind driving it around it's yours till you find something better."

I let out the first smile in weeks and try to make it extra big for Charlie. Not only did he buy me a car but he said more words to me in one breathe than he has since he first showed up in phoenix after the accident.

"No way! Thanks dad, this is great! Really I love it"

Still smiling I head up to the cabin of the truck and take a look around. There is no radio but that could be fixed. The tan interior is faded and I can smell tobacco and gasoline faintly although I can tell Billy tried to clean it up as best he could. I can't help but fall in love with it, it is perfect. A couple of seconds later I hear Jocelyn run down the steps and she hops in the passenger seat, impressed with the old truck too. Charlie is blushing now and he smiles at both of us admiring the truck.

"Uh girls" he stammers to get our attention

"I left my cruiser at the office to drive this up. If you can drop me back off you should make it in time for school if we leave now."

We both run back inside and grab all our things. Piling back into the truck, its fits three people comfortably in the front and I let Charlie drive us to the station so I can get used to where I am.

*********************************************************************

Forks High School is about the size of my elementary school in Phoenix. It looks like a mini subdivision, with matching red bricks and lawn manicured just so. And with less than 300 students I can see there is no reason for it to be any bigger.

Almost all the cars in the parking lot are older and used besides a silver Volvo and purple mini cooper, mine is still the oldest and loudest though as we pull in. Heads aren't exactly turning but I can tell that all eyes are on us. Jocelyn and I scurry into the main office and fill out some paperwork before the woman hands us our schedules. I say a quick goodbye and good luck and head off in the opposite direction to my first class.

The rooms all look the same, surprise, and the teachers are helpful and friendly. I didn't miss any work over the summer in my first two classes and they go by quickly, a review over what they learned last year and what we are going to be covering this year before they let us out in the big world. Everyone is of course a buzz with the news of the Chief's daughters moving into town and although they all seem friendly I can't help but feel like a side show you pay ten cents to get into at a carnival. Most of them are nice enough to walk up and introduce themselves and then talk about me behind my back at least and I wonder if Jocelyn is receiving the same welcoming. When third period finally comes I feel like two days have already passed and I sigh relief that I can finally be in a class I love. My English was given four books over summer to read and since I arrived before the bell, the teacher Ms. Powell tries to catch me up. Out of the four books I have already read three and I lean back as she tries to stack all four on top of my notebook. My back brushes up against something cold and hard as a rock and I turn quickly wondering what boy I must have run into. But everyone is sitting; everyone but this girl, who can't be more than 5'2 and looks like she weighs no more than a 100 pounds, everything about her is petite. I zone out watching her walk to the back of the class. She is so elegant when she walks it's almost as if she is gliding across the floor. She turns her head around looking at me and right before she sits she winks at me. She has dark brown almost black hair that lands around her chin and spikes out everywhere perfectly. And her face, her face is pale almost a stone color and it makes her warm honey eyes stand out even more. I never in my life have seen someone so beautiful and time suddenly comes swooping back as I see a hand wave in front of my face. I blink a couple of times and realize the room has gone quiet and everyone is watching me intently.

"Isabella, are you ready to take a seat, I think I have covered everything"

"Bella" I answer and stutter a yes, my cheeks already flushed bright red. I scan the room for a seat and I can't believe my luck when my eyes land on the only empty one next to her. I quickly stumble my way through the aisle and take a glance in her direction. Her amused expression pleases me for some odd reason and I almost feel proud to have put a smile on her face.

I direct my head towards the board but my thoughts are no where near Dante's Inferno. Or maybe I was in my own hell, but since when did hell let angels in and when did I have feelings like these about someone my own age, let alone someone of the same gender. Not only had I never been interested in boys who were not only immature but feral but none of them had ever been interested in me but then again I wasn't the swooning type that played hard to get or dated a different guy every week. I had my books and my ability to speak what was on my mind, too independent and strong for a teenage ball of hormones. I had admired writers and teachers but none of them had ever made time stand still or make my body feel like an electric current was running through me. And never had I ever wanted to meet someone so bad I think I would give up all of my possessions just to learn her name. I catch glimpses of her through my hair that I had placed strategically over my shoulder for just this purpose. And every time I look she still has that amused expression I left on her from the beginning of the class and she seems to be paying attention as much as I am.

The bell startles me out of my thoughts and I jump out of my seat putting me eye to eye with the pixie like creature. My breathe catches because of our closeness and it almost looks like she is not breathing at all. What I thought had been a golden honey color are now darker amber and appear to get darker for the spilt second we lock eyes. Before I can take another breathe she is out the front door.

Fourth period is health and I finally meet someone I would consider a normal person, Angela, her quietness make me like her even more and she appears more interested in me as a person than why my sister and I all of a sudden showed up in Forks.

She invites me to sit with her at lunch and I feel relived with not having to do the whole new girl at lunch scene you always see in movies. The lunchroom doubles as the gym, which I won't have to find now for my last class of the day. I jump in line after Angela and I am happy to see that we also have the same tastes in foods. The table she leads me to is filled with some of the kids I had already met during the day. Mike a blond jock that actually seemed to have some personality behind his muscles. Jessica who seemed very involved with herself and with Mike, although Mike didn't seem to notice she cared. Eric who had a huge camera and loads of pictures to show everyone from his trip to New York and Tyler who was his best friend and would probably be decent looking if he brushed his long unruly hair.

The whole cafeteria is chatting about summer break stories and I appreciate Angela not asking questions and taking control of the conversation. She is still talking when her voice fades in my head and I am zeroed in again on the girl who seems to be floating into the gym with four others behind her. They are not quite as graceful as she is but they all have their flow to walking that I have never seen before, even in ballets that Jocelyn used to be in. They all sit down together, the chairs almost meeting together with their bodies. I finally remember Angela who was nice enough to invite me to sit and eat with her and I take my attention off of the group. But she also is entranced with the beauty that just graced our presence and I give her a questioning look.

"The Cullen's"

"Cullen's?" I reply

They were all related? It seemed at least two were enamored with each other.

"Yeah,…well actually the two blonds, Rosalie and Jasper, are twins and I think their last names are Hale but Emmett, Edward and Alice are Cullen's."

"Alice" I say

I guess it sounded more like a question that a statement because Angela continues talking about the Cullen's and how they were all adopted. I really try to pay attention to what she is saying, I really do but I can't seem to take any of my attention from Alice who is laughing at something one of the others had said. And almost as if she felt me watching her head turns suddenly and our eyes lock. Having thought about her all day I couldn't take my eyes off her, now that I actually had the chance to explore her face and I am surprised by myself that I am not embarrassed at all being caught staring. Her eyes seem to be back to the golden honey brown they were before and I see now that her skin is also flawless and she looks as if she was air brushed from a magazine. She licks her lips and that draws me to her mouth, her lips are tinted crimson and now look moist from the recent exposure of her tongue.

The bell ringing rips me out of my spell and I quickly look down breaking our contact and try to gather up my things. I lift my eyes to see if she is still at the table and the door next to my table closes scaring me. I turn to see who left and I can see her tiny head drifting away down the hall. How the hell did she move so fast?

The rest of my day flies by now that all of my thoughts are consumed by Alice. Her appearance, her mannerisms, it all has me completely fascinated and I can't seem to focus on anything else. I see Jocelyn up ahead heading to my truck, she is followed by two girls and I am happy to see she has made some friends already. There is a breeze picking up and a laughter is being carried by it that sounds like a melody. I turn my head to see who could be making that sound and I see Alice and Rosalie walking towards the purple mini cooper. The wind changes and carries her laughter away and her head looks around like she is looking for someone. My heart skips a beat when her face sees mine and the smile she had on her face seems to get bigger before she slips into the driver's side of the car. The mini is out of the parking space and pulling out into the street when I hear Jocelyn yelling my name.

I climb into the cab of the truck, and try to be sisterly by asking Joce how the first day of school went. I pretend to carry the conversation till we pull into our driveway, luckily Joce's cell phone rings and she answers it without even looking to see who was on the phone. I walk inside and head to the kitchen, intent on starting dinner.

Charlie comes home around five and we both let Jocelyn talk her way through dinner both of them complimenting me on the enchiladas. Jocelyn loved school of course and all the attention being the new girl offered. She was excited about her art class and I couldn't help but be reminded how much she was like our mother and how much I was like our father.

Please R/R :D:D:D


	3. Chapter 3

(APOV)

Sorry!!! It took so long, this is by far the hardest chapter for me to write. I am almost completely done with the story now so it should be updated much quicker! Due to the holidays and the snow storms that are hitting the Midwest I doubt I will be able to put another chapter up till the 29th! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!!! Happy Holidays!

Alice Point of View 

School period is so mundane but the first in particular was always horrible. Students who hadn't either seen each other because they traveled or because they were really only friends when school was in, told story after story of their "exciting" lives and looked forward to one more year that they would be done and out into the real world.

Being 107 years old, I have lost count how many first days of school I had. Not knowing anything about my human life made the first few interesting but after that it was always the same. Jasper always tried to comfort us with his gift and we all tried to avoid Jasper, its not that we didn't want the comfort his gift could provide but it made it more real if we didn't try to zone out on the first day.

This beach offers one of the most perfects sun rising I have ever seen and in 107 years that's roughly 39,000 sunrises give or take a few. I am sitting on top my favorite cliff that offers a view of the whole beach below. It's also completely secluded since you would have to climb over a 100 feet up and most humans wouldn't even think to try. We all have our places; somewhere we can be alone and contemplate our existence. I almost had to fight Edward for this spot but thank god he had wondered into the forest and found his meadow.

I can't help but wonder what this year will bring. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett switched with Edward and me and had decided to be juniors which means Edward and I will be graduating; which always brought up problems. Should we all move again, should Edward and I go off on our own, Should we stay and keep to the house? The endless questions are running in my head when I feel my eyes cloud over...

~_Ms. Powell's English class. She is talking to someone at her desk and I can only see their back. She has to be new because I don't recognize any of her features. She leans back as I am walking into the room and we collide, knocking the books out of her hands and my drink that I had been carrying trying to keep the facade up that we eat. We both bend down at the same time and she cracks her head on mine. That's going to hurt. I can see through her hair that her face is flushed red from embarrassment and she mumbles an apology as she stands...~_

I try to push the vision just a little bit longer but I can't see anything else. I can't help but wonder who is this girl and what does she look like? I have seen so many humans in the last 107 years they all seem to blend in and rarely do I ever have visions about them, especially about someone I don't even know.

Its then I realize the sun has completely risen and if I don't hurry back I will be late for that first day of school I had been dreading earlier.

*************************************

The others are walking out to the garage as I come out of the forest. Rosalie has my bag in hand and throws both mine and hers in the back of my cooper and we both slide in. Not a second later we are behind Edward's Volvo and half way down the driveway.

We pull into the parking lot minutes later and Edward and I wave to the others and head in the opposite direction towards our first period class together. I feel eyes on me and look up to see Edward studying my face, he doesn't even have to read my thoughts to know something is up. He raises his eyebrow at me and waits for my answer. Even though he probably could find out for himself if he probed hard enough I appreciate that he doesn't abuse his gift on me.

"I had a vision" I smile a secret smile

"Well I kind of figured that one out Al, what did you see?"

I quickly bring it up in my head and let him read what I am thinking. Out of all of us, I have learned to block Edward out almost completely although I have a huge advantage since my gift also has to do with controlling my thoughts.

"Interesting" is all he says as we walk into that first class. His lack of enthusiasm makes me wonder what he thinks of the whole situation.

I know my English class isn't till third period. So I have to wait impatiently for the first two classes to end. In the last 35-40 years we have all yet to learn anything new in school and mostly we just go through the motions, trying to fake the life we all despise. But to keep our family together and to keep our vegetarian lifestyle it is imperative we stay as close to humans as possible, and with us all appearing so young there is no other option than for us to go to school.

The bell finally rings and I try to walk as slow as possible to keep up appearances. I turn the corner and walk into class, everyone else has already taken their seats and there is that back of the head I have been thinking about all morning. I see her lean back in slow motion and I am prepared to side step her in order to not cause her the embarrassment I know she is in store for. But at the last possible second I feel the heat radiating off of her and her scent that had been masked earlier by all of the people in a closed room hits me like lightning. It only takes less than a second and in that time my whole body vibrates from the intensity. My mouth floods with venom and my throat that always carries a slight burn feels like alcohol has been poured down it. Her blood is by far the sweetest most delicious thing I have ever smelled. There is no trace of my human self anywhere near my thoughts, the monster has risen and is ready to eat. I lean towards her neck and smell her hair, I don't even realized I am that close till I brush against her back and the touch sends me reeling back. I am shocked by my reaction and thankful for my vampire reflexes. I turn down my aisle and look around, thankful that no one noticed my reaction to this new girl. I can feel eyes on my back though and I turn to see her staring at me a shocked expression. I can't help myself, I wink at her, knowing she has no idea what the inside joke is.

She seems to be destined to be embarrassed though because as I sit down she is still watching me and now Ms. Powell is intent on grabbing her attention. The class has gone quiet realizing that the new girl is standing up front staring at the back wall. Ms. Powell now tries to yell her name, Isabella, and she corrects her saying Bella, Bella the Latin word for Beautiful, it fits her perfectly. My mouth turns into a huge grin as I watch her stumble an apology and turn red as she searches for an empty seat. This is turning out to be a really good day as I see the only seat available is the one right next to me.

I catch every look she sends my way through class. Her hair is draped over her shoulder and I know she put it that way on purpose in hopes I wouldn't catch her. Silly Bella I want to say. I see everything. I can't wipe this smile off my face and when the bell rings I'm disappointed my time with this fascinating human has ended.

I stand to leave and immediately she is flushed up against me. I feel the monster start to rise again as I take her completely in. This is the most delicious human I have met and as I catch my thought I hold my breathe and move as quickly as I cant out of the room without causing attention to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so hopefully with it being slow at work this week I will be able to update daily! YAY! I don't have a computer at home so this really is the only time I get to write LOL! I am now adding chapters together to make it longer, I realize the first three chapters were pretty short! I did kinda rush through this one and I don't have a proof reader so any mistakes I apologize for and I hope it's a bit longer! Hope you enjoy!

**APOV**

After fourth period I catch up with everyone in the hall and head to the lunchroom/gym. Edward has a serious expression on his face and I assume he must have been reading my thoughts while I was in English class. We all take a deep breathe and prepare ourselves to walk into the gym. I walk in front knowing if something would go wrong I would be the first to know, behind me is Edward followed by Jasper, who needs the most help. Being able to feel everyone's emotions must be exhausting and in such a closed room with so many people I know it hurts him the most, especially being the newest to the vegetarian lifestyle. Rose and Emmett follow behind cuddled up to each other and whispering so soft even we can't hear them.

I sit next to Edward and give him a questioning look to see what his expression earlier was for. It's not the first time one of us has found a human interesting. He immediately leans towards me.

"I can't read her thoughts"

I know I should find this extremely upsetting. Edward has never met anyone he hasn't been able to read but I cant help but laugh, he seems so frustrated and I know I will be soon to but I cant help but find the thought funny.

I hear my name from an unfamiliar voice across the room and I turn instantly towards it, catching her staring once again. She doesn't drop her eyes this time and I cant back down from the challenge. I take this chance to study her features more closely. Her eyes are a solid chocolate brown, and are a perfect oval shape. I can see every fleck of brown in them, each one more beautiful than the next. Her cheekbones are not too high and they are tinted with blush just like earlier. Her lips are plump and tinted magenta even though I can tell she is not wearing any makeup. Her friend…Angela is it, is talking to her and I feel bad for her since all of Bella's attention is centered on me.

We sit there staring at each other, either to afraid or to excited to drop our gazes. Every once in a while I lift my eyebrow or smile at her just to keep the connection going. I don't even hear the bell when it rings, signaling that we have been in trance through the whole lunch period. I'm stunned when the information hits me and before I can react, Edward has me by the elbow gliding me out of the lunch room. We are walking through the hallway but not towards my next class.

"Edward?"

"Alice, you need to hunt. Go into the forest about a half mile down there is a small herd of deer. You can make it back before your last class"

School is the last thing on my mind and I put up no resistance as he opens the door out to the parking lot. I throw my bag into my car and sprint away from the school and towards the herd of deer. It doesn't take a second for my sense to pick them up and I let the monster inside take completely over as I quench my thirst for blood.

Two deer later I head back to school following my scent and trying to keep my mind clear. I am back in the hall as the bell rings for the last class, I quickly dodge into the classroom and take the closest seat to the door in the back. I take a notebook out and pretend to write notes. I doodle to make the time go by faster and I am rewarded when the bell finally rings. Rosalie meets me outside my door, I know she wants to know what went down between Edward and I but it has to wait until we are out of school and away from prying ears. We are about half way to my car when Rosalie finally speaks.

"You know…there is a new boutique that is opening up this weekend"

I cant help but laugh at her, even though she has no idea what has upset me she still knows exactly how to cheer me up. As I suck in air to laugh I catch a scent to the right of me, it sends shivers down my spine it smells so good. I take a chance and turn my head towards her. There she is standing in the middle of the parking lot staring at me again. I cant help but smile bigger at her, knowing she has consumed all my thoughts today and we haven't even properly met yet.

**BPOV**

We eat lunch outside today since the sun is finally visible and I look around trying to find Alice who wasn't in class. I ask Angela about it and she mumbles something about the Cullen's parents taking them camping and hiking a lot when the weather is decent. She must mean when the sun is out because the weather in Forks is never decent. I can tell I must have upset her yesterday by ignoring her when she was talking to me and I know I will have to make it up to her because she is one of the only decent people in Forks so far. My head must have been completely in the clouds yesterday because today I realize Edward is in my biology class. The teacher called out his name numerous times and I frown knowing that they aren't in school. I spend the rest of the day wondering if yesterday was just a delicious dream.

By Wednesday I am in complete denial. I am so relieved when I walk into English and she is sitting next to my seat but a new wave of anxiety washes over me and I quickly look down as I rush to sit. I am about 98% sure I freaked her out staring and I can't even get up the nerve to introduce myself. By the time I get control of my breathing and turn towards her the bell rings and she dashes out of the door. Idiot. Idiot .Idiot. I skip lunch I am so upset with myself and sit in the library. The quietness any other day would be a blessing but today is hell. I can't stop thinking about everything and I grab a random book to read just to take my mind of things.

I walk into 7th period study hall and there she is, across the room, completely absorbed in a book. How had I missed her before?! She didn't have study this hour did she? I take a seat nearest the door and try to finish my government homework. I'm so proud of myself I only looked over to her six times the whole period and immediately I chastise myself wondering why I just can't seem to take any of my thoughts off of her.

Thursday morning I am being shaken awake by Jocelyn. My alarm never went off and I realize the storm the night before cut off the power.

"How did you wake up on time?"

"My cell phone alarm!" She yells as she heads downstairs to get breakfast.

I set mine now so I don't forget, with Forks weather I'm sure it's bound to happen again.

I throw on the first jeans and sweater I see in my closet and head the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Joce is ready to go when I finally get downstairs so I just grab a granola bar on our way out.

I pull into the parking space and Jocelyn immediately hops out with a quick goodbye and I see her friends in my rearview mirror Charlie just installed since my truck wasn't new enough to have one.

I pull out my ipod since we actually got here a little early and slide out of my truck trying to walk as carefully as I can. The storm last night left a lot of rain and Charlie had warned us as we left to watch out for ice. My eyes scan the parking lot and quickly landed on a mini purple as it pulls into the last spot available a couple rows down. The door opens as soon as its in park and I see Alice hop out in a hurry. One look at her face and I feel my stomach drop.

I hear the screech of tires on the pavement before I can see the van. Tyler is less than ten feet away from me, his van is turned completely towards me as he slides on black ice. I see Charlie and Jocelyn's face flash in front of my eyes. _Not another car accident_ is all I can think before I feel myself being thrown into my truck. My eyes close and open out of reflex and I cant believe I am staring into a golden iris's of my guardian angel. The van is hitting the back of my truck and it molds around us before hitting my front tire and stopping. Our eyes have been locked the whole time, I know if I look away she will be gone. I feel her cup my cheek.

"Breathe Bella, brethe..are you alright?"

I take deep breathes now trying to make up for the lack of oxygen and nod my head not trusting myself to talk. She gives me a reassuring smile and I can hear footsteps running towards us, she quickly brushes her lips against my cheek and then she's gone over the bed of my truck. I hear Jocelyn screaming my name as she comes around the back of the van and rushes towards me. I fall to the ground as she wraps around me and we don't get up until the ambulance arrives.

I cover my face with my hands as they carry me in the back of the van, insisting with both tyler and I that the stretchers are needed. I can hear the whole school talking as the doors close. There of course is only one ambulance and Tyler apologizes the whole way to the hospital.

Let me know what ya think! The bad, the good and the ugly :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I tried really hard to make this chapter longer, and from what I can tell its about double my normal size so YAY me :D This chapter is both points of view. It will be like this until at least the next chapter and then each chapter will either be all Alice or all Bella. Any thoughts, suggestions, comments or complaints would be appreciated of course and have a good day! Oh yeah and in case I forgot before I don't own Bella or Alice or Charlie or anyone else for that matter, well besides Joce she is all mine :P

**APOV**

I hadn't had anymore visions of Bella as the week went by and with how powerful Bella's scent was, I was trying to stay as far away as possible. I had never been so provoked by someone's blood before and had never had to hunt this much. I found myself skipping lunch with the family to sedate my hunger.

Carlisle was shocked to learn Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, they had been talking almost non stop about it all week. I had been staying at my favorite spot all week trying to avoid all of them. Rosalie had been the only one not asking questions but she kept me up on everything that had been going on at the house. She let me know when I picked her up for school that Jasper had spent the nights pacing the floor. The fact actually piqued my interest and I became extremely curious as to what had upset Jasper. Was he reading my feelings or Bella's feelings and why would he be pacing?

I had decided to head back home early and try to talk to Jasper but I didn't get far when a vision came through my thoughts

"_A really old truck is parking in the school parking lot. As soon as it stops a young girl pops out of the passenger side and runs towards another group of girls. The driver side finally opens and I see Bella slide cautiously out. She has her headphones on and is looking around the parking lot searching for something. I hear a screech of tires and the vision widens as I see a local boys van sliding sideways towards Bella, she turns her head but has absolutely no time to move. The fear and panic are written all over her face and in the next instant the van slams up against her"_

I don't even realize I am running until I am half way to the house. I have the car door open and I am on my way before I can even think about what I am doing. Pulling into the school parking lot is extremely frustrating. With the humans around I can't whip in like I would like to. I pull in the nearest spot to me, jumping out of the car as soon as it is parked. I hear the tires start to slide and without thinking I head in that direction, slamming Bella into her truck as I wrap around her. The van hits the back of her truck and molds itself around me finally coming to a stop when it hits her front bumper. Her chocolate eyes have been locked on mine the whole time and I give her a huge smile, I can't believe she is still alive. I know it's barely been a second but I can already hear people running over to see if everything is ok. My hand automatically cups her face to check.

"Breathe Bella, breathe...are you alright?"

She barely nods but its has to be enough because people are closing in and I cant even being to explain to myself why I saved her let alone to a huge group of humans. She is so adorable and I can't stop the second smile that graces my face. This is probably the last time I will ever see her and I lean down instinctively and brush my lips across her cheek. I take one last glance at her as I jump over the bed of her truck and fly into the trees.

BPOV

Charlie is yelling the loudest I have ever heard his voice. He wants to sue the school, sue Tyler and sue god. I can't imagine how upset he is, almost losing his oldest daughter weeks after losing her mother. Charlie finally calms down a little when they let him in to see me and I try to best to show him I am alright. Really besides the road burn on my arm and a slight concussion I'm as healthy as I was this morning, well body wise at least. Mental wise I know I have lost it. How had Alice gotten over to me so fast, how had she blocked the van and left either one of us without a scratch…The questions are running endlessly through my head and I don't even notice the doctor has walked in and is calling my name.

"Huh?'

"I'm Dr. Cullen; it's nice to meet you Bella"

There is no way this man is over the age of thirty and his skin is even paler than Alice's. His voice glides softly through out the room and I try to answer his questions as best I can, while staring at him in disbelief. How had he adopted 5 teenagers with all the same skin and eyes as his? He is chuckling at my one word answers and finally gives up and heads to Tyler's room for his side of the story. My arm is bring bandage up when he walks back in and announces that as soon as my arm is done I am being released.

"Your very lucky" he states while checking the bandages on my arm.

He has no idea that luck has nothing to do with it, or maybe he does. I have no time to contemplate the idea before I hear the sweetest voice I have ever heard coming down the hall.

"Dad?!.... Dad?"

It's quickly coming closer and I see Dr. Cullen's head whip up and around towards the door. And there she is my guardian angel. Before anyone can move I am out of bed and pushing the curtain back.

"Alice?" her eyes look startled like she had no idea I would be here, let alone know her name. I take the fact that they are all still stunned and ask

"Alice, can I talk to you, its urgent"

I hear Charlie start to protest behind me but I am already heading towards the door. I step right in front of Alice and turn towards our fathers.

" Dr. Cullen, you said I was ok to be released right"

He shakes his head and before either of them can protest I walk out the door grabbing Alice's wrist to bring her with me. Her skin feels like ice and I almost let go but I want answers more than anything right now and nothing is going to stop that.

I walk down the hall having no idea where or what I was planning on doing. The first thing I see is a bathroom and I head straight for it swinging her inside and locking the door as it closes on us. I know I have caught her completely off guard because her face is struck in horror. She looks scared of me and for a minute I can't speak. I am finally alone with her and I realize we haven't even been introduced yet.

"Alice" I begin "I'm sorry about that back there, I'm Bella"

I try to offer a smile and I extend my hand for her to shake. I can't believe how awkward I am being. Stupid Bella. She still hasn't said anything but I finally see her face relax and seconds later her shoulders drop losing there tension. All of a sudden I feel two extremely strong arms wrap around me and she whispers in my ear

"I'm so glad you're alright"

I shiver from the contact and in the pit of my stomach I get an awkward flutter feeling. She is pressed up against me and I can feel every curve of her body against mine. I know it's probably because less than an hour ago she saved from being hamburger meat but I can't help but feel incredibly safe in her arms. Probably the safest I have ever felt if I am willing to admit that to myself or not. I wrap my arms her not wanting to break the contact. I have no idea how long we stand like that but finally we both loosen up and I take a step back; there is only one thing on my mind now.

"Are you ok?"

Her face immediately lightens up and she lets out a laugh that sounds like heaven. I can smell her now that I am not concentrating on how her body feels and I realize it's a mixture of cinnamon and apples, she smells delicious, like something I would eat.

"Bella it is my pleasure to meet you." She pauses for just a second

"And now that I know you're alright I am great!"

She smiles again and I can't help but blush and give her a shy smile. What is this girl doing to me, I feel nervous and I getting this strong urge to check the mirror to see how I look. I never care what I look like?! I notice her eyes are darkening and I go to speak but she cuts me off.

"Bella, I know this seems crazy but please I can't explain right now"

"How did you…?" it's the only thing I can think to ask, I can't even finish the sentence I'm so nervous.

"Bella please just take the night and rest. Think things over and if you still have questions I promise I will answer them as best I can."

I find my head nodding even though I know I muse be going crazy. She flies towards me again this time grasping my upper arms and laying her cheek against mine. She quickly whispers thank you in my ear and before I can blink the door is closing and I am left wondering what the fuck is going on?!

**APOV**

I run around in circles, chastising myself. Why has this human consumed all my thoughts, why was her scent so much more powerful than any other human scent I have ever come into contact with. How is she making me feel so crazy when we haven't even met?! I have never felt anything close to the feelings that are swarming inside of me. I feel so overwhelmed and it finally hits me what I just did in the parking lot. I may have revealed my family; I just ruined our chance of staying here. The panic starts to take over completely and I know I have to speak to Carlisle as soon as possible. With a course finally set I break off to the right and head towards the hospital. We rarely visit Carlisle at work, to much temptation, and I realize I need to feed before I run in there unprepared.

I only had to break one moose's neck to get the slushy full feeling in my stomach and I am on my way again. I can see the ambulance's lights as I run up and I start to panic again hoping I didn't hurt Bella when I pushed her up against the truck.

I run in the sliding doors and ask the first nurse I see if he has seen Dr. Cullen. He directs me down a long hallway on the left and says he is in the emergency center. I try to walk as fast and calmly as I can without drawing attention to myself. I see Carlisle walking from one room to another he doesn't hear me call his name with all the commotion going on. It seems like all of Forks is at the hospital. I finally get to the door I saw him walk into and I swing into the doorway barely missing a crowd that was engrossed deeply in there conversation. I am knocked back quickly though as I get a gust of air that smells just like Bella. What is with my luck lately? Carlisle heads snaps towards me but I barely get to glance at him before a curtain is being pulled away.

"Alice?"

"Alice can I talk to you its urgent"

OH. SHIT.

My eyes lock on Carlisle, the confusion is clearly plastered all over his face. Before I can react or assemble a single thought she is in front of me asking Carlisle if he really is releasing her. He just shakes his head and she moves past me. I almost think I am off the hook, maybe I can grab Carlisle and we can run before she can talk. I feel fingers wrap around my wrist sending shots of electric currents up my arm, another feeling I was not used to. I have no choice but to follow her as she darts down the hallway avoiding everyone. She finally spots a restroom and I grow into full panic mode, a closed room, all alone, not having any visions, her intoxicating scent, how the hell am I going to explain what happen today. What good are my gifts if I can't use them when I am in an unfamiliar intimidating situation?

She uses my distraction and pulls me in, I take a deep breathe just as the doors closes, and I hear the lock fall in to place. Oh great Bella make it a little easier to kill you. She just stands there at first and I'm glad she has no idea what to say either.

"Alice" my name coming off of her lips has to be the best thing I have ever heard.

"I'm sorry about that…I'm Bella"

She is mumbling at the end not so sure of herself now. She gives me an insecure smile and I see her hand reach out to shake mine. Damn is she adorable. I relax almost instantly seeing her awkwardness. I can't seem to control any of my actions in her presence and I know I have to feel if she is ok. My arms wrap around her just as the thought sinks into my head and I leans towards her neck to sniff her hair.

"I'm so glad you're alright"

She shivers when I whisper in her ear, putting me back into my place as I realize she is probably cold with me next to her. Its then I feel her arms wrapping around me returning the gesture and I begin to wonder if it's out of courtesy or because she wants to feel me to. Her closeness and smell are starting to get to me in ways I don't want to even start to comprehend and I slowly let her go taking a step back.

"Are you ok?" She asks

Silly Bella. She is more adorable than I could have imagined. I know I have a huge goofy smile on my face and I let out a giggle but I don't care, she is alive and healthy and concerned about me. Her whole face lights up as she returns my smile and I realize I still have said a word to her.

"Bella it's my pleasure to finally meet you…and now that I know you're alright, I am great!"

And I am. Every worry and fear seems to have been washed away by her presence. She blushes and the butterflies in my stomach start swarm. I start to feel the burn in my throat rear up and my thoughts go extremely down hill as I remember I am locked in a room with this tempting creature. I have to get out of here. Quick.

"Bella, I know this seems crazy but please I can't explain right now"

"How did you…?" I know she has every right to ask but the burn is getting hotter and hotter and my panic is rising

"Bella please just take the night and rest. Think things over and if you still have questions I promise I will answer them as best I can."

I can't answer any of her questions, it's just not possible. It's the only things I can think of to say to her. At least I have bought some time for my family to leave. I have no idea where we can go or how long we will be in hiding but at least I have bought us some time. She nods her head even though she is completely flustered. This is the last time I will ever see her and I have to touch her again. I can't take the chance of her returning another hug so I grasp her upper arms to keep her in place and lay my cheek against hers. I can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and I don't have to look to know she is blushing again.I whisper thank you in her ear and in the next instant I am out the door and down that hall sprinting towards the nearest exit.

**BPOV**

Charlie finally gets me in the car after passing every resident in town in the hospital lobby. It turns out my little accident is the most exciting thing that has happen in years and everyone wanted to make sure I was alright. I'm so exhausted and I am glad Charlie does all the talking on the way home. I head upstairs, telling Charlie I was going to sleep for the rest of the day, knowing I won't hear any argument from him.

I shut the door to my room and immediately start my computer. I lay on the bed waiting for it to boot up. I try gathering my thoughts but they are all so scattered and running around in my head so fast I cant put anything together. I pass out before the computer is fully loaded.

When I finally sit up again, my room is dark and I have been asleep for hours. I can hear some talking from downstairs and someone besides Jocelyn is answering Charlie. I quickly check myself in the mirror on the way down, wondering who the hell could be stopping by. I had already seen everybody in the lobby this morning.

The first thing I see is a wheel chair and I realize it must be Billy Black, Charlie's best friend. He couldn't have driven up here himself though so I look around the corner and see the kitchen table is full. Rachel, Billy's oldest and John…Jim….Jake..Jacob Billy's youngest. I guess I must have said Jacobs name out loud because all heads turn towards me all at once and I blush, I hate being the center of attention.

"Bella" Billy speaks "We are so happy you are alright"

"Thank you and hello everyone" I reply

Charlie realizing my embarrassment asks Billy about a football game on last night and gets him talking again, taking the attention away from me. I look to see Rachel and Jacob still staring at me though and I give them a polite smile as I walk into the living room.

"Bella?" Rachel questions "What happen? Charlie said you haven't told your side of the story"

Rachel and I used to be my pretty pony best friends back when I still braided my hair and wore dresses. I know she might actually be concerned for me but I haven't seen them in years and I am not really sure what to say. Jacob looks equally interested and so I blurt out the first thing that comes to my head.

"Alice"

"Alice?" Jacob questions

"Alice Cullen" I respond I hear a low growl when the name is said and I quickly realize they must think Alice is at fault for what happen

"Yeah Alice was standing next to me, she grabbed me right before the truck hit, I am lucky she was paying attention."

This doesn't seem to ease the tension in there faces at all. Finally Jacob speaks

"I'm sorry Bella; we didn't mean to seem rude. We are just not too fond of the Cullen's, that's all"

This statement throws me off balance completely. When Charlie drove home today he couldn't stop talking about how much he liked the Cullen clan. He was surprised when they showed up with five teenagers but he had never had any problems with any of them and he said they were always more than willing to help out anytime he needed some city support. He couldn't help but gush over Dr. Cullen and how lucky the town was that he wanted to work here. The confusion must have been clearly written all over my face.

"What I mean is, our tribe has a long rival with them and we are not suppose to socialize with them"

His back peddling seems to have gotten him in even more trouble. Rachel is shooting daggers at him with her eyes and I feel like something is being hidden in his last statement. Charlie had said the Cullens had just moved here two years ago…how can they have a long rival with the tribe? I don't get a chance to ask because Jocelyn walks in the door and comes to give me a hug

"I'm so glad you're ok Bells"

I smile to reassure her and she turns towards the others just noticing that someone else was in the room.

"Rachel?!!" she squeals and launches herself at the older girl. I remember Jocelyn's adoration with Rachel when we were younger and I quickly take the distraction and ask Jacob if he would like to get some fresh air with me.

He closes the front door behind us and I take a seat on the bench, trying to decide what best action I should take to try to get the actual truth from Jake.

"Wow Bella I am glad you remember me. I haven't seen you since I was still eating dirt"

I smile at his attempt at a joke and decide that being blunt is the only way I can go about this.

"Jacob…….Jake how could the Cullen's have a feud with your tribe? Charlie says they just moved here two years ago"

"Well…" he seems apprehensive and I lean towards him trying my best impression of flirting I can manage. He takes the bait and starts in on a long story of men turning into wolves and "bloodsuckers" as he calls them that eat animals instead of humans and a treaty that was made to keep both groups from each others territory.

"So why were they killing animals instead of humans?"

It's the first time I have interrupted his story but I can't help but be intrigued.

"They explained that they didn't want to be killers, that they could manage to live among us and wanted to try to be as human as possible. It's the only reason my grandfather made the treaty with them. You can't expect them to give up something they crave and were made to eat forever so we made the treaty to keep our people and land free of the killers and our trust last as far as our land goes."

"But what does this have to do with the Cullens?"

"The treaty was made with the Cullens. The bloodsuckers don't age"

I don't get to ask any of the million and one questions that are screaming in my head because Charlie opens the door the next second and helps Billy out with his wheelchair. We all gather around Rachel's car and say goodnight and I watch the car until it fades away.

I quickly head back up to my room with way more questions than I could possibly answer let alone possibly believe. My computer has been ready for me since this afternoon and I open google and type the newest information happy to have somewhere to start my search.

A couple more hours later I glance at my clock and see its a little past 11. My search couldn't put any two things together but they all did have one thing in common. They were all connected to the word. Vampire.

Alright ladies and gents, let me know what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you are enjoying the story :D Reviews are like women, there can never be enough. Share the wealth!

**APOV**

I know I need to go home. I have to warn my family and get all of us out of here as soon as possible. I will my body to turn, to point itself in the right direction and run as fast as I can but they won't move. I have always been the perky, happy go lucky, the glass is half full kind of girl but from the moment I had that first vision of Bella my emotions have been so up and down I don't know which way is which anymore. I'm not myself and I have no idea what is happening. The feeling is so foreign to me, I am the future seeing vampire who has been in existence for over hundred years, and nothing should surprise me anymore. I feel the strongest need to protect this girl, and if we leave I won't be able to do that.

As the ideas run through my head I realize I still need to hunt from the intense scene at the hospital. Her intoxicating scent almost made me attack anything near with a pulse, with a decision finally made I take off to hunt and then to face my family.

As I run up towards the house I can see my car Rosalie must have driven home and Carlisle's which means the whole family is waiting for me. Great.

The door opens for me as I walk onto the porch and I see everyone huddled around the dining room table. They all stop talking as soon as the door closes behind me.

"Alice!"

Esme's voice hits me right before she does and she envelops me into a hug. I return the gesture, trying to calm her nerves. The only motherly figure I have ever known and I have just destroyed her family.

"Alice" Carlisle questions "What is going on?"

I know I need to answer his questions and I try to gather my thoughts but I feel a cloud coming on and I welcome my newest vision…

"_Bella and I are walking up a hill behind the school, her arm isn't wrapped anymore and I am pulling her up the hill with my hand. We walk out into the forest about a ½ a mile and I see myself smile at her as she stumbles and tries with all her might to stay upright through the brush. Still holding her hand I stop her when I see a patch of trees up ahead with the sun shining through._

"_Bella?" I ask_

"_Alice….I…" after a long pause she finally finds the words "Alice I need to know"_

"_Need to know what?" I have perfected playing dumb and lying._

"_The cold skin…the eyes…the rock hard body"_

_My face can't help but grin in response to that although I know I must be panicking inside._

"_The way your whole family has the same exact skin and eye color even though you were all adopted. How the hell you saved me, when I saw you across the parking lot a moment before the accident."_

"_Bella..What do you want me to say?"_

"_I want you to tell me the truth!"_

"_Well what if I cant, how should I tell you the truth if I can't"_

"_I don't understand...I don't understand why you can't tell me. But if I already know…if I tell you what I think can you at least tell me if I am right or wrong?"_

_This is going to work out perfectly, she will never guess and I wont have to tell her and my family will have plenty of time to get out with no one the wiser._

"_Alice…….ugh"_

"_Bella please just spit it out"_

"_Alice are you a vampire?"_

Of course my vision has to cut out there, I have no idea what the fuck I am going to tell her. As the vision clears my family comes back into view. All eyes are on me and not a sound is coming from anyone of them.

**BPOV**

I stayed up all night trying to convince myself I wasn't crazy. Vampires do not exist, and even if they did, why the hell would they be in forks and eating animals. Why not rule the world and take humans over as hostages or make a new city in the South Pole where no one would be the wiser.

I jump in the shower before Charlie is even awake and by the time I am done I have decided what I have to do. It's the only thing that makes sense out of this whole situation. I have to confront Alice. Again.

I rushed Jocelyn out of the house and when we got to school we were the first in the parking lot.

"Thanks Bells"

Her sarcastic tone is not lost on me and she hops out of the truck before I can apologize. I still have no idea what my plan is…how…when…where…my mind is racing again and I don't notice the parking lot fill or the car that pulls up next to me. The knock on my window startles me and I quickly turn my head to stare into the eyes of the person that has been on my mind all week. She looks pretty sure of herself and I feel my courage rise as I realize I want to put her in her place. I want her to tell me the truth and I want her to tell the truth today, right now. I step out of my truck as confidently as I can.

"Hey" to casual

"Can we go for a walk" much better

"Sure" she replies, not looking so completely sure of herself anymore

I start to walk towards the back of the school and she grabs my arm.

"Your bandages, you took them off already?"

"Yeah it was just a flesh wound"

I smile hoping she gets my Monty Python reference. Her upper lip does quirk up almost shyly and I turn to start walking again. She doesn't let go of my hand though and I am silently grateful when I start to realize what I just got myself into, climbing a hill in converse the day after it was wet and icy. Our hands mold together perfectly and as I stumble through the forest I can't help but concentrate more on how her fingers feel intertwined with mine then the roots and branches in front of me.

I walking aimlessly now, I can't stop. I know when I do I will have to start talking. My confidence that I had earlier has been slowly dwindling through out our walk and I am completely second guessing myself now. Do I really want to ask her if she is a vampire?

Am I ready for her answer? She stops me suddenly and pulls my hand turning me towards her and putting us less than a foot away from each other.

"Bella?" she sounds so casual it makes me think I am going crazy

"Alice…I…" I can't believe I am actually going through with this

"Alice I need to know"

"Need to know what?" she is trying to play dumb and she almost succeeds except I can see the fear flash in her eyes as I continue.

"The cold skin…the eyes…the rock hard body"

She gives me a huge grin at the last comment and I blush all the way down to my toes. I can't believe I actually said it and the butterflies in my stomach start to swarm as I concentrate on her smile.

"The way your whole family has the same exact skin and eye color even though you were all adopted. How the hell you saved me, when I saw you across the parking lot a moment before the accident."

My voice is rising in volume and I feel more confident as I continue. She cuts me off however

"Bella"

My name coming from her lips gives me a shiver down my spine and my whole body lights up like its on fire.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth" HA I silently congratulate myself

"Well what if I can't, how should I tell you if I can't?"

That little piece of information confirms all of my suspicions instantly. I let go of her hand that I have held since we left the school and start pacing. I know the truth I know the truth I know the truth but now I have to hear it from her.

"I don't understand...I don't understand why you can't tell me. But if I already know…if I tell you what I think can you at least tell me if I am right or wrong?"

I stop pacing and walk right up to her, so I can look her in the eyes. Deep breathe Bella.

"Alice……ugh"

"Bella please just spit it out"

I can do this

"Alice are you a vampire?"

I say it in one breathe and I wonder if she even understood me. It takes a second and then her face is a collideoscope of emotions, one right after another and I instantly feel incredibly stupid.

"I….oh shit……I mean"

Her hand covers my mouth and my heart pounds waiting for her answer, the reality of my mistake is taking over and if there was a god he would put me out of my misery right then and there and strike me with lightning. We stand there for minutes just staring into each other eyes. She finally drops her hand from my mouth and her eyes close as she nods her head.

Out of all of the outcomes I had been expecting. This had been last on my list. To say I am in shock would be putting it mildly and I can't get over the fact that she really just admitted to not only the existence of vampires but the she herself was one. She was honest with me and it means more to me in the world than anything else at this point. Her eyes have stayed closed and I know I surprise her when my arms wrap around her.

"Thank you for telling me" I say softly into her ear. My lips brush the outer shell and I feel a slight shiver run down her, which in turn make me hug her tighter.

We just stand there, with me wrapped around her. I am not sure what else to do and I am about to give up when she finally moves, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"No thank you Bella"

She returns the gesture of lightly brushing her lips past my ear. My face instantly floods with blush. I can't help but wonder what the hell this girl is doing to me. I don't want to let go but I know I have to before she puts a restraining order on me.

"Alice why are you thanking me, I owe you my life"

She has the biggest smile on her face and her right hand comes up to cup my cheek.

"Silly Bella….I owe you everything"

If possible I get even redder and I know for a fact that it's the reddest I have ever been. I am about to ask her what she means but the bell rings in the distance, signaling the start of school. This breaks the spell and she backs up letting go of me completely. I miss her touch already.

"School" I say not really sure what I mean by that…I know I don't want to go today. I want to analyze the information that was just handed to me.

"Yeah…school" she seems about as thrilled as I am yet we both start moving towards the direction of the bell. We are both silent as we walk, I know I should be asking a million questions but my head is so fried I can't seem to think of at least one.

"Bella, would you like to spend the day with me?"

She blurts it out almost like she said it before she thought it over. I can't think of anything else I would rather do.

"Of course" did that sound too eager?

"Well lets go back and grab my car…I have the perfect place to take you"

She has a secret smile on her face and if it was a horror movie this is where the audience would be screaming no and throwing popcorn at the screen because the stupid girl just agreed to skip school with a vampire, in an unfamiliar town and has no idea where said vampire wants to take her.

"Sound like a plan"

I know its short so I promise to update soon :D


End file.
